An Unlikely Shoulder to Cry On
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: She was so normally in control…calm, cool, collected. She had stared down some pretty tough criminals but now, seeing her so vulnerable was almost unbearable. In that moment he takes action and offers her something rather unexpected but welcomed – to both of them. Keen/Ressler Tag to eppy 1.08 General Ludd (contains some spoilers)


**Title: An Unlikely Shoulder to Cry On**

**Summary: **She was so normally in control…calm, cool, collected. She had stared down some pretty tough criminals but now, seeing her so vulnerable was almost unbearable. In that moment he takes action and offers her something rather unexpected but welcomed – to both of them. Liz/Ressler Tag to eppy 1.08 General Ludd (contains some spoilers)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing…only my muse and my ideas otherwise all characters belong to this amazing show!

**A/N: **DAMN I LOVE THIS SHOW! And I LOVE the underlying chemistry between Don and Lizzie! I haven't found a ship like this in a long time (I love their professional dynamic- finally something I can work with for both characters!) I hope I'm not the only one! So this is my first Blacklist fanfic and we'll how it goes. A one shot but if you all like it I could be persuaded to write something longer. :)

* * *

He had asked her earlier about her father…listening to her getting a few snippets on her father's rapidly deteriorating condition was inwardly killing him also. He watches her jaw tense and the corners of her eyes water but her resolve is just as steely and determined as before she took the call. He could only marvel at her outward façade but knows it's just that – a show she puts on so as not to allow anyone to think her off her game.

"How is he?" Ressler asks in a soft tone.

"He's…he's hanging in. Are we almost there?"

"Liz…" he starts with a small frown.

"I said he's fine!" She lightly snaps; before her lips softly purse and she can only shake her head and mutter. "The sooner we get Wolfe the better."

Her tone is to the point; she doesn't want to talk about it and he better not press the issue or else he could very well find himself in the back seat…worse the trunk. One of the things he admired about her was her strength and her skills; however, right now, she was waiting to crumble. He tries to think of something he could say about his own father but holds back…now wasn't the time to offer something that might cause her more pain. Offering one tear in his name would be his death knell and that was a risk he wasn't willing to take.

They race toward the location Wolfe is, closing in fast; her mind and heart praying they catch the wily bastard and put him away for good. She glances down at her phone and then sideways at Ressler's tight jaw and frowns. He was business. This was business. _Why do I feel a sudden urge to open up…snap out of it Lizzie! _She orders herself as they near Wolfe's final location. _Get Wolfe…hand him off to Ressler and then get on a plane! Once he's in custody the ban will be lifted._

That was the plan. However, it wasn't going to go according to her wishes for as soon as the successful arrest takes place, she gets a call. The call. From Tom. She was too late.

"Take him…away," Ressler orders as he turns to see Lizzie half bent over, her head against the side of the truck, her phone in one hand…still connected. Not caring about what anyone around him might think; he hurries toward her side, his partner's side – wanting to lend whatever assistance he could in her time of need.

His eyes slightly narrow as he looks at the call, it's on…Tom's still there. _Why the hell am I jealous, _his mind races in conflict as he reaches for the phone, purposely disconnecting the call and helping her stand up and move to the back of the truck.

He doesn't have to ask, as he can guess by her posture and slightly gasping lips what's happened – her father has died.

"He said…he said he had more time…" Liz gently huffs as she tries to regain her composure, cursing herself for falling apart so fast at an arrest site. "I have to…"

"Hey wait a sec," Ressler gently pulls her back down to sit on the bumper ledge. "Just…take as long as you need okay."

"I don't need your h…" she starts in a snapping tone, but stops quickly when she looks over and notices the almost look of defeat on his face. "I never got to say goodbye," she whispers as a fresh tear forms and starts to gently slide down her cheek.

"You're um…here…sorry," he mumble somewhat awkwardly as he brushes the tear away and then pulls his hand back for fear of having her take his hand and toss him to the ground. "Might end up on the ground if I let it linger," he mentions offhandedly, delighted he was able make her smile for even a few brief seconds.

"Not fair if we were to both sit here and cry," she retorts before her face frowns again. His expression mirrors hers as he too smiles and then frowns; a wave of inner emotions ebbing and flowing with each passing second. But neither move. He knows as soon as he stands up, she's on a plane. To see Tom. _No to see to her father before he's buried! _His mind retorts back. Why the conflict? He knows she's taken and yet…he can't move. Not just yet. And she wasn't either and that told him his mission wasn't complete yet.

"What else did he say?"

"Died in his sleep," she answers with a deft whisper, her eyes lifting and focusing on something abstract in the distance; anything to help keep the misery at bay a few seconds longer so she could stand up and carry on with her shell intact. But she doesn't want to move. Not yet.

"He promised."

"What?"

"He promised he'd hold on until I was there," her voice breaks once more. "He promised."

"I'm sorry," Ressler offers weakly, not sure of what else to say. What could he say? Her father died peacefully? His body was full of a plague…an incurable plague and he had been in pain. This was a blessing? Her father died, he couldn't say that. She never got to say goodbye. It wasn't fair. So he sits silent, cursing himself for not having all the answers as he sometimes like to think he does. But work wasn't the same as life and he was realizing that with Elizabeth Keen, he wasn't even close to having all the answers; especially with his feelings for her. What feelings?

"I'm sorry…_Elizabeth_," he whispers her name his warm breath tickling her ears; her soft watery gaze lifting to look at him in wonder. Hearing her full name makes her almost panic. No one called her by her first name except when they were really angry…or it was more…intimate? No…that's not right.

"I should go," she offers in haste, her mind and heart racing at his tender entreat. But once again something keeps her in place, at his side…in this moment. He holds her gaze before his arm takes a chance to drape around her shoulders, and gently pull her closer, his heart racing that at any second, she'll scold him for his bold actions, pull away and break the moment. She doesn't. In fact she finds herself giving in faster than expected, her head coming to rest on his shoulder as his hand falls and rests on her forearm.

He won't tell her not to cry. He won't tell her everything will be okay. He won't even say _I'll be there for you no matter what. _He won't offer similar anecdotes about his own family in an attempt to find equal footing – it wasn't about him. It was about her. It was about offering her some comfort during a current time of need. He knows it won't always be the case and soon she'd be gone to find comfort from someone else. But not yet.

The two of them remain side by side, in comforting silence, her soft sobs not lost on his ears as they are carried upward by the wind. She remains in his grasp for as long as allowed. And right now that would be until she found the strength to get up and leave on her own with her brave façade right back in place. But the time to leave wasn't yet.

He had offered his shoulder for her to cry on and she wanted to relish in that gesture for a little bit longer.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N: **thoughts? I'm so nervous about having them both in character so I hope this was tolerable and you all liked it even a little. Please do review with your feedback as I'll know if I should pursue another offering or slink away. thanks everyone!


End file.
